Ikatan
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Sebuah ikatan tulus yang dibuat Neji. "Sebuah ikatan baru," /"Aku beruntung mengenal Naruto dalam kehidupan yang sangat singkat ini. Tetapi, yang paling penting adalah. Aku merasa bahagia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku selamat. Bahwa aku masih hidup, dan berada dipangkuanmu sekarang ini, Tenten!" / cannon verse / bad summary /


**Ikatan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: TYPO/GAJE/OOCNEJI/EYDancur.**

.

.

.

Tenten melompat ke sebuah pohon, menghindari Jyuken yang tengah dilayangkan teman setimnya. Dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menghindari pemuda yang tengah berusaha mengejarnya. Di raihnya sebuah gulungan dari dalam tas sederhananya, mengeluarkan beberapa senjata demi menghalau Neji, sementara dirinya berusaha menghindar lagi. Tak bisa diragukan memang, seberapa besar kehebatan Neji. Akan sulit menghadapinya.

Tenten kembali melayangkan shuriken ke arah pemuda itu, yang dengan sigap di tangkis oleh kelihaian Neji dalam menggunakan sebuah kunai, yang merupakan kunci paling dasar dari seorang shinobi. Gadis itu berdecih kesal, ia teringat perkataan Guy sensei, ketika dirinya bertemu dengan nya beberapa hari lalu. Guy sensei benar. Jutsunya tentang kecepatan dan akurasi, Tenten mungkin bisa mengenai titik buta Neji. Asalkan dalam akurasi dan kecepatan yang seimbang, dan tepat. Saat ini dia hanya perlu terus menangkis dan menghindar. Menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Neji berlari ke arah tenten, sementara Tenten telah menyiapkan dua tongkat besar untuk melawan Neji. Tenten menyeringai ketika Neji tepat berada di depannya. Tiba-tiba...

Poft!

Tenten segera membalikkan tubuhnya, menyadari yang di hadapannya hanyalah bunshin. Tapi sayang dia kurang cepat. Neji tepat berada dibelakangnya, lengkap dengan dirinya yang telah mengunci Tenten dengan jurusnya. Lingkaran bersimbol Ying&Yang berwarna hijaupun telah timbul dari bawah kaki Tenten. Gadis itu berusaha menghindar, tapi siapapun tau. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari serangan khas Hyuga yang satu ini.

"Sial,"

"Hakke rokujuyon shou!" Neji melesatkan serangannya, membuat Tenten terpental jatuh ke tanah.

"Khh,"

"Bagaimana, Tenten? Apa kau menyerah?" tanya Neji di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Jujur saja, Tenten memang merasa kelelahan. Tapi baginya, ini masih belum berakhir. Dengan cakranya yang tersisa ia berusaha bangkit. Dengan gulungan yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Masih belum, Neji." Gadis itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah senjata. Ia kembali berlari mendekat ke arah Neji yang tampaknya sudah mulai kelelahan. Pemuda itu berusaha menghindar dengan sesekali mengeluarkan kaiten untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi, Tenten belum menyerah, ia kembali berlari dan melompat. Melawan Neji hingga setidaknya pemuda itu kelelahan.

"Sekarang," ujarnya mengeluarkan beberapa senjata dari gulungannya. berlari melalui titik buta Neji dan menyerangnya menggunakan sebuah kunai.

.

.

.

Clash!

.

.

.

Tenten berhenti, mengatur deru napasnya yang kelelahan. Cakranya begitu banyak terkuras ketika bertarung bersama Neji. Tak jauh, tampak Neji juga berdiri. Serangan Tenten meleset, hanya pelindung kepala Neji saja yang terjatuh . Sehingga tanda kutukan di dahi Neji bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Kini ia menyerah, sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan seorang Neji Hyuga.

Tenten menatap Neji didepannya yang juga tengah mengatur napasnya. Keringat mengucur pada wajah Neji yang tanpa pelindung kepalanya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana penampilan pemuda itu sekarang. Kau tau, Neji terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut menjuntai yang menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya itu.

"Sugoi ne, Tenten." kata Neji sembari tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya panjang, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk di tanah begitu saja.

"Neji, daijoubo ka?" tanya Tenten segera memghampiri pemuda itu, cemas. Bukannya menjawab Neji justru tersenyum, dan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di pangkuan Tenten.

"Eeh? Neji?"

"Latihan yang cukup melelahkan bukan? Kukira kau akan menyerah saat itu,"

Neji memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Tenten kebingungan dengan bermacam pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Neji...?"

"Kau bertahan lebih lama kali ini,"

Tenten menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Membiarkan Neji yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Yaah, sepertinya aku ada peningkatan. Iya 'kan?"

"Hm, pertahankan itu, Tenten."

Pemuda itu terdiam menandakan bahwa dirinya kelelahan dan ingin terlelap. Tenten tidak keberatan sama sekali, mungkin karena dirinya menyukai perilaku Neji yang satu ini. Tenten menundukkan wajahnya, memandang wajah Neji yang mulai terlelap. Deru napasnyapun berangsur normal. Hembusan napas yang teratur, serta wajah nya yang innocent itu membuat Tenten berdesir. Memandangi wajah Neji sedekat dan sepuas ini, adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka bukan?

Tapi terlalu lama memandangi wajah Neji, malah entah mengapa membuat hatinya serasa ngilu. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajah, takut jika tiba-tiba Neji bangun dan memergokinya tengah memperhatikannya. Gadis bermata hazel itu, kembali menghembuskan napasnya panjang, mencoba menormalkan getaran di dadanya. Tapi, mungkin Neji justru terganggu dengan desahan Tenten barusan. Pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eh? Apa aku membangunkanmu Neji?"

Neji terdiam, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Tenten yang sepertinya bersikap sedikit aneh dari biasanya,

"Aa, tidak masalah,"

Semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Suasana sore hari yang hangat dan juga nyaman membuat mereka seolah tak ingin beranjak juga meski lelah berderu menyatu dalam napas dan tubuh mereka. Tenten terduduk di atas tanah, dengan Neji yang masih merebahkan dirinya dengan berbantalkan pangkuan Tenten. Matanya yang indah memandang lurus ke langit yang kala itu tampak bewarna orange.

Pikirannya melayang, suasana seperti inilah yang ia inginkan. Dengan ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Tak terusik dengan semacam pertarungan dan misi. Meski ia seorang shinobi, tentu dirinya juga merasakan lelah. Adakalanya bagi mereka butuh istirahat. Melemaskan otot mereka yang selalu menegang ketika dihadapkan dengan pertempuran.

Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit senja. Ikut memperhatikan cakrawala dengan luas membentang yang tampak begitu damai. Pandangannya melemah, mengikuti gerak awan yang berjalan perlahan tapi pasti. Matahari yang tinggal terlihat setengah itu tampak indah berpadu dengan dataran hutan bewarna hijau rumput. Tenten tersenyum, Neji memang hebat. Bahkan apa yang menjadi kesukaan Neji sangat luar biasa. Mungkin bagi orang lain, memandangi senja sembari terdiam seperti ini adalah kegiatan konyol yang membuang-buang waktu. Terlebih mereka adalah seorang shinobi kelas Jounin. Tapi, jika saja kalian merasakannya sendiri. Kehangatan dan ketenangan yang diberikan. Maka kalian akan berpikir dua kali.

"Bagaimana kabar Hinata? Ku dengar, Naruto sudah menyadari perasaannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?"

Setelah misi penyelamatan Hanabi dari Ootsusuki Toneri, dan melindungi bumi dari runtuhnya bulan berhasil. Naruto kembali membawa pulang Hinata yang nyaris saja menjadi istri paksa Toneri itu dengan selamat. Naruto menyadari perasaannya selama ini, dengan pengorbanan Hinata yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan sebuah pengorbanan kecil. Semuanya kembali normal dan membaik. Bahkan Sasukepun ikut andil dalam membantu menstabilkan keadaan saat itu juga. Kabar pertunangan Naruto dan Hinatapun menjadi topik yang sangat hangat untuk diperbincangkan. Meski rumor itu masih simpang siur.

"Bahkan, beberapa orang membicarakan tentang pertunangan, dan semacamnya,"

Neji menghela napas panjang, tanpa berkutik dari posisinya yang masih berada dipangkuan Tenten. Setelah cukup lama, baru kali ini ia merasakan menjaga seseorang. Semenjak masalahnya dengan klan yang membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata sangat buruk. Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaganya. Bahkan ketika perang shinobi ke 4, setelah dirinya berada di divisi yang sama, barulah kesempatan Neji untuk membayar semua kesalah pahaman, dan rasa bencinya terhadap Hinata dulu. Ia rela melindungi Hinata dan Naruto dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Telat sedikit saja, mungkin dirinya tidak bisa berada ditempat ini sekarang. Menyaksikan kebahagian sepupunya yang memperoleh cinta sang pahlawan desa. Kini, Hinata bersama Naruto, pahlawan yang akan menjaga adiknya. Meski baginya semuanya terlambat. Tapi, ini jauh lebih baik. Hubungannya dengan klan berangsur membaik. Begitu pula dengan ikatan keluarga antara dirinya dan Hiashi kakak dari ayahnya sendiri. Neji mengulas senyum memandangi Tenten yang terperangah. Senyum Neji terlihat begitu tulus. Wajahnya yang tampan terkena sinar orange membuat senyumnya semakin bersinar.

"Naruto, adalah pahlawan desa. Dia menyatukan hati semua orang dengan tekad yang ia tunjukkan, dan junjung tinggi. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Selain, mendoakan mereka berdua. Aku yakin, Hinata akan bahagia bersama dengan Naruto."

Neji melebarkan senyumnya. Memperhatikan wajah Tenten yang menatapnya dalam. Jika diperhatikan, Tenten memang tidak secantik Ino, dan Sakura. Ia juga tidak seimut sepupunya Hinata. Tapi, jika dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tenten terlihat sangat manis dengan manik coklat gelap yang memikat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis, dan cukup membuat Neji merasa nyaman.

"Doushita, Neji? Kau pernah bilang ingin mengganti semua waktumu dulu bersama Hinata. Kau ingin membuat kenangan menyenangkan bersamanya sebagai seorang saudara. Tapi, Naruto..."

"Iie! Keinginan itu sudah lama hilang. Naruto, membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa selamanya aku dan Hinata akan selalu terhubung meski kami tidak memiliki kenangan indah bersama. Karena fakta bahwa kami bersaudara adalah hal yang paling penting untuk membuatku menganggapnya. Ikatan kekeluargaan kami, tidak akan terputus meski banyaknya permasalahan yang terjadi. Selain itu, aku punya tekad yang ingin ku capai sekarang ini,"

Neji memejamkan matanya, membuat Tenten kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Mungkin Neji terlalu jenius, hingga kata-kata nya sangat sulit di pahami.

"Nani? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, sedikitpun,"

Tenten terkekeh, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Mungkin dirinya yang memang kurang pandai.

"Sebuah ikatan. Aku menginginkan sebuah ikatan yang baru,"

Suara Neji memecah ketenangan beberapa saat lalu.

"Eehh?"

"Berkat Naruto, aku menemukan jati diriku. Aku bukan lagi Neji yang dingin dengan kata-kata arogant dan egois. Naruto, mengenalkanku dengan sebuah ikatan yang luar biasa. Dimana, kepercayaan menjadi pilar utamanya. Ikatan antara persahabatan dan kekeluargaan. Aku buta akan itu semua. Tapi, Naruto. Dia menyadarkanku sepenuhnya. Dia, mengajariku bagaimana cara berteman dan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Dan sekarang, aku menginginkannya. Sebuah ikatan yang baru dan berharga,"

"Ikatan baru?"

Neji membuka matanya. Menatap manik coklat didepannya yang terlihat semakin gelap. Sinar orange telah lenyap berganti menjadi cahaya rembulan yang terang. Purnama seolah menjadi satu-satunya lentera yang menerangi kedua sosok berbeda gender itu kini. Menemani kedua insan itu di tengah malam yang beraroma dingin khas musim gugur. Mata mereka bertemu, saling menyelami ke dua bola mata masing-masing lekat. Debaran jantung memacu semakin cepat, seakan mereka tengah berada di medan perang. Getaran yang seolah terhubung itu, mengejutkan Tenten ketika jemari Neji meraih wajahnya pelan. Belaian lembut itu mendarat pada pipi sebelah kiri Tenten yang mulai memanas.

"Aku beruntung mengenal Naruto dalam kehidupan yang sangat singkat ini. Tetapi, yang paling penting adalah. Aku merasa bahagia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku selamat. Bahwa aku masih hidup, dan berada dipangkuanmu sekarang ini, Tenten!"

Perkataan Neji membuat matanya memanas. Debaran dalam dadanya membuncah semakin kencang. Tenten tidak tau bagaimana mengatasinya. Yang jelas, jika ia tidak bisa menahannya sedikit lagi, maka cairan bening bisa saja tumpah melalui pipinya. Sejenak Tenten mengerutkan alisnya, membiarkan perkataan Neji yang seakan tersumbat ditelinganya. Kata-kata itu terus berulang di dalam benaknya, membuatnya terlihat semakin bodoh. Tenten terkesiap kala tangan hangat Neji meraih tengkuknya menerobos dinginnya udara saat itu. Menekan kepalanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Semuanya menjadi tidak jelas. Satu-satunya yang terlihat dengan jelas adalah, raut wajah bahagia Neji tanpa keraguan yang semakin terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Semuanya bergerak dengan cepat. Ketika Neji dengan gerakan satu tangannya menarik kepala Tenten ke arahnya. Angannya melambung bebas. Begitu pula dengan hatinya yang melayang ke udara bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan yang mendarat tepat di kening Tenten. Sebuah kecupan yang Tenten tidak sangka-sangka akan ia dapatkan dari Neji. Rekan setimnya.

Neji melonggarkan belaiannya, melepas pegangannya dari leher gadis itu. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum. Rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya meski sedikit.

"Dalam artian yang lain. Aku bahagia, aku hidup. Aku merasa bahagia bisa menjadi team 9. Berada di sampingmu setiap saat. Melindungi disetiap misi yang kita hadapi,"

Neji beranjak dari pangkuan Tenten. Duduk disebelah Tenten sembari memalingkan muka. Memilih untuk tidak melihat ekspresi Tenten si gadis yang mendapat kecupan itu. Wajahnya memerah, tapi justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Raut wajahnya yang terkejut itu, bisa membuat siapa saja ingin mencubitnya saking gemasnya. Tenten mengambil napas setelah beberapa saat merasa sesak napas.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri selama ini, pemuda itu selalu sigap melindungi Tenten. Seharusnya Tenten menyadarinya semenjak awal. Ketika mereka disatukan menjadi team Guy. Ketika Neji mulai beradaptasi dengan baik di hati nya. Ketika Neji mulai menjadi lebih sering mengisi pikirannya. Ketika Neji mulai jadi keharusan baginya. Semuanya seharusnya sudah jelas. Ketika Neji menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Hyuga Neji, seseorang yang memberikan kecupannya dengan tulus. Kenapa Neji memperlakukannya dengan teramat baik dan hangat. Apa pemuda itu tidak takut jika suatu ketika nanti Tenten menuntut banyak? Ketika Tenten mulai menuntut Neji untuk tetap disisinya setiap saat.

Tidakkah semuanya terlalu abstrak. Bisakah ia menggunakan logikanya untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi? Atau justru mengesampingkan logika. Karena terkadang mimpi itu jauh lebih indah dari pada kenyataan. Jika memang Neji adalah mimpinya. Maka, bisakah ia berharap Neji menjadi miliknya secara nyata? Tidak salahkah jika ia berangan tentangnya sedikit saja?

Tenten merasakan getaran dalam dadanya yang membuatnya tersentak. Rasanya begitu asing dan sakit. Seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sakit dan perih. Tenten menundukkan wajahnya sendu, seraya tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas ujung bajunya.

"Kenapa?"

Neji memandang Tenten sendu. Kekurangannya dalam merangkai kata membuat Neji terdiam. Percuma ia berusaha menjelaskannya pada Tenten. tindakan jauh lebih baik daripada kata-kata. Meski begitu, Neji ingin mengatakan semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ia merasa tersentuh dengan kebaikan Tenten selama ini. Selalu memperhatikannya bahkan ketika dia hanyalah seorang Neji arogant dan egois. Dingin dan keras kepala. Ingatannya masih sangat jelas terputar, bagaimana Tenten selalu menemaninya ketika berlatih untuk ujian chunin dulu.

Neji mendongakkan wajahnya menatap bulan purnama yang semakin bersinar terang.

"Sama seperti bulan. Ia tidak butuh alasan untuk tetap bersinar. Bahkan meski, kehadirannya hanya di malam hari. Meski, matahari merenggut sebagian waktunya. Ia tidak pernah hilang, hanya berubah-ubah. Tapi, pada dasarnya akan tetap ada."

Tenten menoleh ke arah Neji bingung. Memperhatikannya lekat.

"Karena seperti apapun, kau adalah kau. Tenten adalah Tenten. Meski aku hanyalah anak sombong dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Kau akan tetap menjadi Tenten yang akan menemaniku meski aku berusaha menolak kehadiranmu. Kau tidak akan pergi dariku seperti bulan yang tidak akan meninggalkan langit malam. Karena itulah kau, Tenten. Ikatan baru yang menjadi tekadku. Ikatan yang ingin kucapai. Seseorang yang ingin kujadian sebagai bagian dari masa depanku," Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten. Gadis itu tengah termenung. Mencerna perkataan Neji secara rasional.

"Kenapa?"

Tenten semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ingin sekali ia memberontak, menegaskan tentang apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain. Ia menginginkannya. Mendengar secara langsung dari mulut pemuda itu. Tentang semua pernyataannya. Makna yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa?"

Tenten mengulangi perkataannya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Kenapa?"

Neji memperhatikan Tenten sesaat.

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah pemuda Hyuga di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau," Neji terdiam. Ia sadar, ia tidak punya alasan mengapa ia memperlakukan Tenten seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu menginginkan gadis itu. Semuanya serasa aneh, pikiran dan juga hatinya. Yang jelas, ia percaya bahwa Tenten lah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dimasa ini dan di masa depannya nanti.

"Alasannya. Apa alasannya? Kau membuatku berpikir keras. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti. Alasannya, Neji! Kau bersikap sangat hangat dan lembut. Entah hanya padaku, atau pada semua orang. Kau tidak salah, tapi jangan memberi ku perhatian seperti ini. Atau aku akan menyalah artikan semuanya." bentak Tenten meledakkan emosinya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ketidak sukaannya ketika Neji bersikap sebaik ini padanya. Bukan tidak suka. Tapi, lebih kepada ingin tahu.

Neji memandangi Tenten dalam. Otakknya berpikir dengan keras. Neji menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Membiarkan Tenten melihatnya.

"Tanda ini adalah kutukan. Penderitaan yang membuatku menjadi orang buruk. Aku ingin mengetahui semuanya, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padaku. Aku berusaha, tapi yang kudapat hanyalah luka. Aku menghancurkan semuanya, hatiku dan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Kutukan ini, adalah takdirku. Sama seperti dirimu yang terus bertanya "kenapa". Aku tidak tau alasan mengapa aku melakukannya. Tapi, mungkin jawabannya sama. Karena kau adalah takdirku!"

Tenten terdiam. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Neji yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berdesir. Didalam sana, jauh dilubuk hatinya. Secercah cahaya timbul. Membuat sebuah senyuman manis lolos begitu saja. Tenten mendesah pelan, menatap pemuda bermata byakugan itu lekat.

"Neji..."

"Aa, Tenten. Tidak peduli apa arti dari perasaan ini. Yang jelas, aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu. Kau tidak perlu memusingkan apapun. Perasaan yang ada biarkan selalu seperti ini. Karena aku tidak keberatan sama sekali,"

"Neji, mungkinkah...?" Tenten terdiam begitu Neji tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Seakan pemuda itu tau apa yang akan di katakan oleh Tenten.

"Kau benar! Ikatan yang baru saja kita bentuk," Neji melebarkan senyumnya, membuat Tenten ikut tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terlalu panjangkah? Atau malah ngebosenin. Kalau iya, maafkan author newbie ini ya.!**

 **Krisar saya terima dengan baik. Jadi tolong review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sankyu minna...!**


End file.
